beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Illusion of Fear
Bella: "What does Annabelle do? What's her 'thing'?" Edward: ''"She brings really bad things to life. Your worst fears to be exact."'' — Bella and Edward discussing how Annabelle's power works. '''Illusion of Fear '''is Annabelle Whitlock's supernatural abililty that allows her to read the fears of other beings, and use it against them by creating an illusion. This power is unqiue and known to be one of the most lethal supernatural powers in vampire history, due to its abililty to literally kill humans by sending their heart into overdrive, causing a heart attack which kills them. Description The first and most basic application of this power is sensing or reading the fears of other beings. The user is known to be able to "smell" the fears of others, allowing them to locate people. Once the user has sensed the fear, they are then able to create a vivid illusion of that fear, tormenting the victim. By creating an illusion will send the victim's fears into overdrive as they are forced to experience their greatest fear. The illusions can result in vampires being paralysed, and humans dying due to a heart attack. Victims of this supernatural ability who have fallen prey have been known to have strands of white through their hair, with their faces contorted in absolute terror. Limitations Though this gift is powerful and lethal in its own ways, it is not able to kill a vampire. The reason behind this is because vampire's hearts no longer work, and therefore cannot suffer a heart attack when forced to experience their greatest fear. Vampires who become prey to Annabelle's illusion of fear simply become renderless, as they are literally "frozen in fear". History Origin During Annabelle's time with her foster families, she was abused physically, mentally and emotionally behind repair. When she was confronted by Jane and Demetri of the Volturi, and after Jane took her pride in using her illusion of pain a number of times on Annabelle, she became paranoid that "monsters with red eyes" were coming after her. This constant surrounding of fear that consumed Annabelle later developed into a supernatural ability when she became a vampire, which allowed her to sense the fears of others, and use it against them by creating an illusion. Similar Abilities *Jane, a member of the Volturi coven, can create an illusion of pain, which allows her victims to think that they are in burning pain. While both supernatural gifts are very similar in the own ways, the main objective of Annabelle's gift is to frighten her victims to death, while Jane's gift is to make her victims think that they are in pain. *Zafrina, a member of the Amazon coven, has the abililty to create illusions, which she can use on multiple people at the same time. *Jasper Hale, Annabelle's distant uncle and blood relative, has the power to sense and control the emotions of those around him, though his power is only effective for as long as he is present. Annabelle's gift is noted to be similar to Jasper's abililty however Annabelle can only sense the emotion of fear where as Jasper can sense all forms of emotions, as well as control it. Known users *Annabelle Whitlock Category:Abilities and Powers